Someday You Will Find Me, Caught Beneath A Landslide
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: 'Some people are meant to fall in love with each other, but not meant to be together.' Katy says as she fusses over trying to cover up the bruise on his head. 'Is that one of Katy's pearls of wisdom' Will asks shooting her a look. '500 Days of Summer actually.' Mentions of WillxMac, potential WillxOC, rating will be moved to an M later on for mentions of domestic violence.
1. July 14th 2001

_**Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own or am in anyway affliated with HBO or The Newsroom, the cast or the crew. The few original characters in here are completely of my own design however the characters and anything featured in the programme belongs solely to Sorkin and HBO. **_

_**A/N: Ok so I recently became totally obsessed with The Newsroom and I always seem to love taking on a challenge and what bigger challenge than a Will/OC fic? WAIT! I ship willxMac as hard as the next person but I can fully understand why Will can't just forgive Mac that easily whether he loves her or not. I trawled the fanfic sites and can't see many other pairings for Will. The fic includes a variety of ships over the course of the story and should be considered sort of AU! (as any fanfic is I guess) from the show. There are some pretty heavy subjects including mentions of domestic violence and rape in later chapters. I'm undecided as to whether Will and the OC will get together or not yet but there are heavy mentions of Will/Mac when it gets to those years in the story. Please enjoy. **_

* * *

The first time he met her was well over ten years ago. She'd been a lot younger and perkier, running down the hall with a baby tiger in her arms when she nearly crashed into him.

July, 14th 2001

''_Sorry, oh fuck sorry. I didn't mean that shit.'' The woman jumps away from him like he's diseased, it isn't exactly something that Will isn't used to, being avoided at work but soon he sees why she reacted like that. There is a tiger in her arms, a living breathing cub that's currently biting at her earlobes and face as she tries to juggle the cub and several sheets of paper. Which he can tell by the top of the form are from HR. _

_''You didn't mean the sorry or you didn't mean the fuck?'' Will asks with a slight smile on his face. _

_''I didn't mean to jump away from you. Well I did.'' The younger woman says shaking her head and causing a few lose strands of hair, that's a colour Will could only ever describe as dark chocolate to fall around her face._

_''You're aware that you're carrying a tiger right and that might be the reason?'' He asks the small smile still playing on his face. _

_''You're aware you're watching a woman carrying a tiger wrestling with paper right?'' She retorts eyebrows raised as she nearly drops half the papers in her hands. _

_''Why do you have that?'' Will asks taking the papers out of her hands for a moment whilst she adjusts the tiger, like one would a baby. _

_''There's a group of people in from a film, interviewing in studio five and as little Jasmine here is one of the stars-'' _

_''One, there's more than one of those things in here.'' Will asks, if he'd had a mouthful of coffee it would have gone all over the wall because he had no idea they were allowed that kind of thing in here. _

_''Hey, she's adorable! It's the Boa Constrictor and the other thing you probably should be more concerned about. I think they're going to use some of the footage in the 'should animals be used in movies' story.'' She adds taking the papers back off him. ''Thanks.'' She adds stroking her hand down the back of the tiger cub. _

_''No problem.'' Will says putting his finger near the tigers mouth and instantly regretting it. _

_''I'll see you around.'' The woman calls over her shoulder to him as she starts to walk away. _

_''I didn't even get your name?'' Will calls back to her, shaking his head, he isn't really fussed either way she's clearly working in a different department to him. However if she does turn up at one of those works parties and expects him to know her name it might be embarrassing for all if he doesn't. _

_''Katy.'' She calls back to him. ''Don't worry, I got yours Will.'' She adds disappearing around the corner. _

_''Did you know there's a-'' _

_''Tiger cub and a Boa Constrictor and some other animals crapping all over the place today, yes but we have to keep the animal lovers involved after the slip up last week and yada yada yada.'' Charlie say rolling his arms as he passes Will. Will would join him in the walk but he doesn't know him that well, in fact he's barely ever spoken to the man. Maybe once before when Charlie asked how much shit they'd be in over one thing or another._

That's it, that's the first time he ever meets Katy Ashbrow. She made an impression though. Will was never entirely certain why and always, always put it down to the fact she was holding, mothering a tiger cub that was trying to chew her ear off. That's certainly an image that sticks in your mind. A story to tell. A ''hey guess what I saw at work today'' anecdote. The second time he meets her is right before he's due to take part in a segment, his first segment actually and this time the reason she makes an impression is because of how at ease she puts him.

_''Hi.'' Katy smiles from where she stands behind the make-up chair. ''Do you even remember my name?'' She asks him jokingly, there's something about the way she's holding the brush over the blush in her hand though. A glint in her eye that says to Will, 'if you don't know my name I'll make you look like a New York Street Walker.' _

_''Kady, right?'' He replies knowing it isn't. Is he flirting a little? No it's just nerves._

_''Katy.'' She says shaking her head at him. _

_''Well the D and the T are easily misheard.'' Will shrugs and shuts his mouth as she starts messing with his hair. He doesn't really need all this fuss but the opportunity to be pampered, to relax a little and try and ease the butterflies in his stomach is something he takes. Besides someone who looks like him could use a little make-up._

_''You don't need much.'' Katy says looking him over. ''I'll be done with you in five.'' She says and he notices the picture on the side of the desk, it's stuck into the mirror and it's clearly hers and not the studio's because in these main dressing rooms the make-up girls and guys have their own stations, so they know who's working on who. _

_''Did you do that?'' Will asks gesturing to the picture as she moves around him. _

_''Yeah, crowning moment.'' She says. ''It's stupid to keep it up in here but you never know who's going to ask about it.'' She shrugs and Will has to admire that optimism he can tell she's going to be one of those grass is greener annoying types already. ''It was for a movie, they had 60 make-up artists working on 200 extras for that zombie movie. Those are the guy and girl I made up.'' She says proudly. _

_''They look good, well as good as a corpse can look.'' Will looks in the mirror and takes a deep breath. _

_''First time?'' Katy asks him and he doesn't even reply, he nods. There's no doubt in his mind that Katy probably knows a first timer when she see's one. ''You'll be fine, the worst that can happen is you swear or murder someone on the air and I can't see you doing either of those things.'' She nods pressing down on his shoulders a little before turning his head to where she needs it to be. ''Too quiet, mind you it's usually the quiet ones.'' She muses as she starts to apply a little make-up to his face. Will arches a brow and Katy actually puts a hand on his face to push it down. ''You'll be fine.'' She says. _

_Will knows he will be fine, he's spoken in front of people before, he's written speeches for important people, hell he's saved people from jail on speeches alone. This, this is different though. This feels intimate, it feels odd, it's like he can feel the eyes of the audience on him already and he knows they'll be judging him the minute his name appears. The minute they see him and all those judgements rattle around his head because what if they hate him? He doesn't really like being hated. Unless it's by assholes because he doesn't care then. _

_''You'll be fine.'' Katy says again as she finishes up. ''You're doing the Timothy McVeigh segment right? Because people don't think he should have been executed and it needs discussing?'' Katy asks him. _

_''Yeah well when a guy comes out of the military and suddenly decides to take action that ends up with 76 people being killed, there's some debate to be had.'' Will replies. Katy doesn't reply she just nods and fixes his hair. _

_''You're on Will, well in ten but you might want to go over.'' Katy says standing back and putting her hands on his shoulder as though she's known him for years. _

_''You'll be fine, just don't fuck up and don't say fuck don't use anything close to the word fuck and now I'm not sure why I can't stop saying it.'' Katy lets out a laugh and let's him up. ''And don't fuck up my make-up.'' She adds. Will stands up and takes a deep breath, he's ready to leave when he turns back and asks her something. _

_''How did you know my name?'' Will's not even sure why he asked, he doesn't mind and the questions only just come to him but he wants to know. _

_''It was on your name badge.'' She grins at him as he puts a hand on the door. ''If it helps, there's little lights in the lenses. Reflections, pretend it's someone, someone you trust, someone you love, like, whatever. Pretend they're inside the camera and there's no one else but you and them. I've heard it helps.'' She gives him a small smile and then goes back to cleaning her brushes and getting ready for the next guest she has to deal with. _

_Will goes on air and he doesn't fuck up, even though the word pops into his head at least sixty seven times as he's stating facts at some activist. The butterflies disappear and he finds he actually doesn't mind being in front of the camera. It's actually something he could like. Will bobs his head into the make-up room afterwards for a minute and thinks, actually considers asking Katy out on a date but he bottles it. He watches her for a minute and realises he's being stupid, she's far too young, actually he doesn't know how old she is but he's guessing earlier 20's, to his 44 (he's wrong she's actually pushing thirty, 27 to be exact). Someone like that doesn't want to go out with someone like him and frankly he doesn't know enough about her to say he'd want to go out on a date with her. _

* * *

_**A/N: Feedback is welcome, if you don't like please continue on your merry way and I really do hope you enjoyed as it took quite a bit of courage to post this one!**_


	2. Chapter 2: September 11th 2001

_**Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own or am in anyway affliated with HBO or The Newsroom, the cast or the crew. The few original characters in here are completely of my own design however the characters and anything featured in the programme belongs solely to Sorkin and HBO. **_

_**A/N: Ok so I recently became totally obsessed with The Newsroom and I always seem to love taking on a challenge and what bigger challenge than a Will/OC fic? WAIT! I ship willxMac as hard as the next person but I can fully understand why Will can't just forgive Mac that easily whether he loves her or not. I trawled the fanfic sites and can't see many other pairings for Will. The fic includes a variety of ships over the course of the story and should be considered sort of AU! (as any fanfic is I guess) from the show. There are some pretty heavy subjects including mentions of domestic violence and rape in later chapters. I'm undecided as to whether Will and the OC will get together or not yet but there are heavy mentions of Will/Mac when it gets to those years in the story. Please enjoy. **_

* * *

11th September 2001

Everyone remembers where they were when the planes hit the twin towers, everyone remembers the footage of the planes flying into the building. None more so than Will McAvoy who snagged his first ever News Night show during the time due to the other anchors being unavailable, well over 16 hours he was on the air for ensuring that he was delivering the news to his fellow Americans.

_Will wasn't entirely sure why he'd gotten in so early, they didn't really need him at the studio until well into the afternoon but he couldn't sleep. He didn't even know what he was going to do when he got to the studio, it wasn't like he had a desk or an office. 8:50am, he'll always remember that time exactly because it was the minute he got into the make-up room, the minute he looks up at the television, the minute that Charlie Skinner can be heard screaming outside for a damn anchor for the show. There's commotion, a lot of commotion but all Will can do is stand and stare at the screen it's only when his eyes flicker away he realises there's someone else in the room._

_Katy is just staring at the screen as she goes numb from the inside out, she doesn't know how she feels but it's overwhelming and it's eating her whole. She thinks she might fall if she doesn't blink, doesn't move and snap herself out of it. It's the sound of Charlie crashing through the door that does it. Will sees him soften when he looks at her face because it's tear stained and she looks almost lost, he's pretty sure it's the same expression he's wearing and the expression that Charlie would be wearing if he weren't trying to keep it all together._

_''Can you Anchor?'' Charlie says to Will and it's more a demand than a question or request._

_''Me?'' Will blinks._

_''The show needs a damn Anchor and we need to get on the air with this now.'' Charlie replies. He's a man trying to hold it all together when everyone else is falling apart. All noise and commotion has become focused on his body whilst everything around him is still. The shock has rippled it's way right around the office, everyone has just stopped, everyone apart from Charlie Skinner because Charlie is already five minutes late getting back on the air with this. With keeping the viewers informed, being the voice of reason and the shoulder for their facts. Katy knows though that in those five minutes he's called everyone he can. The clock ticks over another minute, as they stand there and all she does is watch the screen._

_''Get him ready.'' Charlie barks at her and she just nods. Will doesn't know where his heads at, he doesn't know what he's doing, how he's going to carry on on screen. He knows they're not, but what if, what if one of his own family was in there? A Friend? He starts thinking about all the people who KNOW their family and friends are in there. In that moment Will realises he's got a job to do, an important one, much like when he used to protect his brothers and sisters._

_''I'm sorry.'' Katy says, her hands are shaking like hell as she tries to sort out his hair and get his make-up sorted. Why do they even matter right now? They matter because when all around are losing their heads it's up to them, it's up to the news team to keep calm and deliver the news._

_''Get you ready and get you out there. You'll be great, fine like you were last time.'' She says to him, it's supposed to be reassuring but it's falling a little flat under the circumstances_

_When the images of people jumping come in Will has to remind himself as to why he's on air. He has to remind himself that he has a duty to the viewers, to guide them through this time and even though he himself is scared, upset, numb and feeling a little more than alone behind the camera. That he has a duty to be the calm voice of reason amongst the chaos. The soothing person that people are looking too for news, for reassurance, for confirmation of yet more peril of a slight glimmer of safety in sight._

_''30 seconds.'' Will has thirty seconds and Katy runs in to touch him up a little, ensure the man in front of the camera is looking his best, or the best he can considering everything that's been going on._

_''You're doing great.'' Katy says to him as she puts a finger under his chin and touches up the make-up where he's been rubbing it in between takes._

_''Thanks.'' Will says flatly._

_''Hey.'' Katy says lowering the make-up brush and looking at him, the call for fifteen seconds comes from behind them. ''You're doing amazingly ok. Seriously.'' Katy nods as the call for five seconds comes and she moves away. When the coverage switches to a reporter at the scene they all feel it, everyone is feeling it. There are people in the office, Katy knows all too well there are people in the office who have family and friends who work, in around or near the buildings. Some of them have gone home but others want to stay because others need the distraction._

_''You can go home if you want, we can get someone else in to help.'' An assistant comes into the make-up room and tells Katy but she shakes her head._

_''I'm staying. I'm fine honestly. I'm staying, my mom and stepdad moved to France and my half brother and sister live elsewhere.'' She nods. She's been at the start and she wants to be in it to the end. It only seems fair, as stupid as it sounds she feels like she owes it to someone but who she doesn't know._

_Dinner time comes at 20 past one, there's a thirty minute break with a round up of everything they know so far. It's the first time they really get a minute because when Will isn't presenting he's being given more information. When Katy isn't staring at the screen she's trying to get ready for the next time she has to go into Will and working out what needs doing. There's not that much, never that much he actually needs but he needs to stay looking fresh. There's an atmosphere in the office as the numbers become fewer and even though it really isn't, it's almost like they're survivors banding together. Sticking out one of the biggest disasters/crimes/acts of terrorism to rock America. They're all upset and scared and yet they're banding together like a team should. Usually they're separate, the different departments tend to act as their own teams but today is different. Today everyone knows each others name and EVERYONE is banding together. Katy is sat on her own in the office when Tessa comes in with a cup of coffee for her._

_''I thought you could use this.'' She says her eyes flickering up to the television screen when she looks back down at the coffee._

_''It should be me running around for you guys.'' Katy says shaking her head. ''Thank you.'' She adds, there's some commotion from the other room and Tessa runs back out before Katy gets to ask her anything more._

_Will expects someone will take over eventually but they don't, every plane has been grounded and there aren't any other anchors available so he just keeps going, he just keeps the public informed of what they get and when they get it. 11:45 pm rolls around and Will gets another break. Katy's still there, still in the dressing room, still keeping him looking fresh. She's even managed to get him a change of clothes that are exactly the same as the ones he already had on._

_The numbers have dwindled, Charlie has sent a bunch of them home, the people who are too worried, too effected, too upset to carry on so there's a little team of them left. Every time she goes in to touch up his make-up Katy tells him what a brilliant job he's doing. She thinks he might need it because she's unsure if anyone else is telling him. First day as an anchor and he's been dumped right in the middle of this. It must be difficult and Katy has to wonder if he's got any family or friends working near the centre or the pentagon. The images from the attack are shown over and over until Will can see them when he shuts his eyes._

_Although he's not exactly showing it Will really does appreciate the fact that Katy keeps telling him he's doing ok, it's nice to know, nice to be told, to hear it voiced that he's doing ok. That alone in that booth he isn't fucking up. He goes into make-up when he gets a break, he's going to tell her she should go home, be with her family. He's already told her twice but she's refused. She's one of the few who've been here all day and it's like she's sticking it out because the others are._

_When he gets there she's got her head in her hands and she's staring at the floor._

_''Katy?'' Will asks, his heart jumps into his throat because what if she's lost someone up there? ''Katy was someone you know up there?'' He asks bluntly as he sets a biscuit down on the side._

_''I'm ok.'' She says shaking her head and standing up, but she isn't. ''I'm ok.''_

_''No you're not. None of use are ok.'' Will says gently taking a step towards her. He doesn't even think about it because all day she's been so supportive and kind. He pulls her into a hug and finds she doesn't resist. Will is like a bear, he's a tower of strength and he's so soft and warm, comforting. Everything about him just says comfort even the cologne he's wearing. Katy closes her eyes and tears just cascade down her face. Will holds her for a minute before she pushes away._

_''I don't even have a right to be this upset.'' She says shaking her head. Will could tell her she does because everyone does today but he doesn't._

_''Was it someone you knew?'' He says giving her arm a gentle rub._

_''I just, he was an old boyfriend but we stayed friends. College sweethearts. We aren't even that close any more. He drops me an email once a year with how he's doing but his wife, his wife called me to ask if I can help because she got a message from him saying how much he loved her. She thinks, she thinks he might have jumped Will and she's looking at me to confirm it.'' Katy cracks on the last line and tears spill over onto her cheeks again._

_''It's not even, we sit here and deal with the news, you deal with the news but we're not in it. We're still distant, it's not real. It's still something we see on TV but then you know someone and it just hits you like a tonne of bricks. It is real, it is happening. That.'' She points at the screen. ''People thought it was some horrible joke this morning because it looks like something out of a film. Why? Why would anyone want-'' Katy cuts herself off and Will gets a call from outside that he needs to go back on the floor. ''I'm not going home.'' She says bluntly to him. ''You've been on the air for almost sixteen hours I'm pretty sure I can keep myself together.'' She adds matter of factly._

_''It's ok to be upset, it's ok to be angry.'' Will says. Katy nods to him and he looks at her for a moment._

_''You're doing an amazing job.'' Katy says to him wiping the tears from under her eyes. Will gives her a final nod and heads back out onto the studio floor. He's not been sat down more than a minute and has just begun looking over his notes when Charlie Skinner comes onto the floor._

_''I have you coffee.'' Charlie says putting the cup on the desk. He looks about as worn out as Will feels, tie askew and hair a little messy like he's been running his fingers through it. ''I don't know how you like it.''_

_''I'm sure it's fine.'' Will says because he's still in protect everyone mode, every time someone speaks to him he's trying to make sure they're ok first, reassure them that it's going to be ok. Charlie watches him for a moment and then looks away. There's a silence between them. Charlie's been doing all kinds of reading on Will, he's also been watching him and he knows he put his faith in the right guy. Trusted the best guy for the job. This morning he was desperate but right now he's so thankful it was Will who he found first._

_''It can get lonely in here.'' He finally speaks still looking away before meeting Will's eyes as he says the next part. ''I've been reading a little bit about you, you're the oldest son.'' Charlie pauses and Will responds._

_''Yep.'' Will replies and nods his head because he knows what's coming next and he doesn't want to think about it right now._

_''You had to protect your sisters and your brother and your mom from a pretty violent father it sounds like.'' Charlie says and Will just nods in response both of them are looking the other directly in the eye and Charlie hopes Will can feel it's respect for him shining through because he respects any kid who goes through that shit and comes out of it being even half the man Will McAvoy is._

_''Do it again. I have faith in you.'' Charlie adds and Will looks at him a little confused._

_''Why?'' He asks._

_''I was out of options.'' Charlie says and mumbles something else. He means more than that though, it was originally because he was out of options but not any more. Now he has faith in Will because he's seen what he can do. As Charlie disappears Will turns back to the camera and is still wrestling with what to say. Charlie's words and the hug he gave Katy are clinging to him, It's suffocating in a way but also a distraction from his own feelings and he realises he has to just be there for the public. That's what they want; a kind familiar face amongst the chaos. He goes to speak and then stops, he knows the camera's rolling and just decides to be honest with his viewers, some who will have been with him all day._

_''I have been searching for biblical quotes, none of them.'' Will pauses for a moment and repeats Charlie's words in his head, he can't crumble now. He has to be strong for everyone. ''We don't know how many are dead, whether it's gunna be a lot or it's gunna be thousands. We don't know who attacked us, we don't know what's coming tomorrow and I don't know what I'm doing. But I'll make you this promise; I'm gunna be with you all night. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here.'' Will says into the camera and it hits everyone who's left in the station and it hits Katy who's in the make-up room. Katy who wasn't going anywhere anyway but certainly isn't now the man who's been on air for pretty much sixteen hours straight has said he's sticking with his audience. It feels a little silly to admit it but it feels like he's sticking with her and she with him and Charlie's in that mix somewhere. Even though it's not the case and they aren't sticking with her, because she doesn't really matter. It's still a comforting thought though._

_She's goes in to touch up the make-up once more at 2:30 am, gives him coffee, tells him he's doing an excellent job and makes him look fresh. Even gives him a lame joke about a clock to make him smile. Then she leaves and Will doesn't see her, he thinks she's gone home and he's a little disappointed. She's not though. She's still there._

_They take Will off the air at about 4:30am when the morning crews start to arrive, when they can get away with playing footage of him on a loop for a while and he tells them he's going to just crash in a chair somewhere that way if they need him for any breaking news he's ready. Will knows there's a couch in the make-up room and he's going in there too try and sleep a little when he notices that Katy hadn't left at all. She's asleep just like half the other guys and girls in the office in a chair. The phone pressed to her ear is playing of all things the speaking clock and Will has to frown as he hangs up the phone and shrugs out of his jacket throwing it over her. Not daring to move her from the comfortable position she seems to be in._

_Will takes the leather sofa which is uncomfortable. He swears if he ever gets an office it's going to have some damn comfy furniture for events like this. He tries to close his eyes but all he can see is the news footage and all he can hear are the words of a shocked reporter exclaiming that people are jumping. Will opens an eye and watches Katy for a minute wondering how in the hell she's managing to sleep. Then he realises it's not peaceful when she shakes her head in her sleep as though trying to shake something right out of her brain._

_Will falls asleep after an hour of tossing and turning on the couch, an hour of focusing his attention on anything but the television. An hour of watching Katy twitch in her sleep. They've formed a bond, well today the whole teams formed a bond but Katy and Will have formed a bond. Will knows and believes that because you don't go through hell with someone and come out the other side without being at least acquaintances. He decides there and then if he ever gets his own show he wants her as his personal make-up artist._

_Don't They Know It's The End Of The World is playing on the radio in the morning and the words are just too much for whoever shuts it off as Will stirs, neck and back already aching. Katy hands him a coffee but for the minute is wearing his jacket. The silence seems deafening but better, clearly, for the person who turned it off than the song playing, the lyrics are too raw._

_'**'Why does the world go on turning? Why does the sea rush to shore? Don't they know it's the end of the world.'' **_

* * *

_**A/N: Feedback is welcome, if you don't like please continue on your merry way and I really do hope you enjoyed as it took quite a bit of courage to post this one!**_


	3. Chapter 3: October 31st 2002

_**Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own or am in anyway affliated with HBO or The Newsroom, the cast or the crew. The few original characters in here are completely of my own design however the characters and anything featured in the programme belongs solely to Sorkin and HBO. **_

_**A/N: Ok so I recently became totally obsessed with The Newsroom and I always seem to love taking on a challenge and what bigger challenge than a Will/OC fic? WAIT! I ship willxMac as hard as the next person but I can fully understand why Will can't just forgive Mac that easily whether he loves her or not. I trawled the fanfic sites and can't see many other pairings for Will. The fic includes a variety of ships over the course of the story and should be considered sort of AU! (as any fanfic is I guess) from the show. There are some pretty heavy subjects including mentions of domestic violence and rape in later chapters. I'm undecided as to whether Will and the OC will get together or not yet but there are heavy mentions of Will/Mac when it gets to those years in the story. Please enjoy. **_

* * *

_**June 3rd 2002**_

Katy is throwing a ball in the air when Will comes into make-up after his slot. He's just a weekend anchor for the moment but Charlie really wants to get him on the air more. The amount of mail asking where Will McAvoy went after 9/11 was ridiculous. The studio know he can be something, he's very likeable and he just _looks _like a nice guy. They know he can be a brilliant anchor, or rather Charlie does.

''What's wrong? See the show by the way?'' Will asks watching her for a moment. Will's audience is important to him, he sees himself as having a connection with them. The therapist tells him he's seeking their approval and love because he didn't get enough from his father. Will knows he's right which grates on him. He does like the love he seems to get back from his audience, or at least the love he hopes he gets back. In a weird way Katy is a representation of that because she always tells him what a fantastic job he's doing but not in an ass-kissing-I-Want-something-from-you kind of way. In a, -I-genuinely-like-what-you're-doing kind of way.

''No and nothing.'' she says, she's lay on the couch and just throwing a ball rhythmically It's not going so close to the ceiling that it hits but still close enough if it hits her in the face it's gunna hurt. Will is half hoping she drops it because he's a little stung, a little rejected that she didn't pay attention but he doesn't vocalise it. He's about to ask if he's done something wrong when he notices her eyes flitting to the phone on the side. She barely looks at Will and he walks over catching the ball as she throws it and snatching it away.

''Well you're mindlessly throwing a ball at a wall and you didn't watch the broadcast which is unusual for you so something's clearly up your ass.'' Will says playing with the ball a little.

''First it's a ceiling, second I don't always watch the broadcast and third I'm just waiting for a call.'' Katy says.

''A call?'' Will raises an eyebrow pressing her for more information.

''Look, I just, it doesn't matter.'' Katy says brushing it off. ''I'm sorry I missed the broadcast, I'm sorry I fucked up your left eye today and I'm sorry I'm not in the mood to tell you how amazing you are.'' Katy snaps a little and Will's brow furrows further. Now he knows that there really is something wrong and he glances at the phone on the side like she does. He feels a wave rush through his system, it's protective and battle ready, like when he used to protect his sisters. He goes to speak and Katy sighs and gives in.

''I've been an idiot ok?'' She says holding out her hands for the ball but Will doesn't throw it back, instead he keeps hold of it, he's holding it hostage until she spills the beans. Katy sighs and rubs her forehead a little before she speaks. ''I met this guy the other night at the bar and we got talking. He said he knows someone who's working on a big monster feature and that he might be able to get them to give me a call, you know to work on the make-up.'' Katy pauses and Will already knows what's coming. ''He seemed nice enough and one thing led to another and he promised to give the other person my number if I just stayed for breakfast.''

''And you did?'' Will raises an eyebrow at her.

''It's just a dick move.'' Katy says clearly frustrated, Will imagines it's more with herself than anyone else though. ''I don't really care about the one night stand thing, I've had those. I don't mind those it's the fact that the only reason I actually started talking to him in the first place was because he said he'd seen my work. He over heard me talking to Brenda. I was drunk and just, it's just a dick move to lie like that and get someone's hopes up.'' Katy sighs and wrings out her hands. ''I know I don't really have a right to be upset but I still am. He was gross too.'' Katy wrinkles her nose and Will lets out a laugh. ''I mean if I'd lied and said I was a super model or some shit then I could understand him being annoyed with that and I certainly wouldn't have offered him breakfast and the number of a supermodel friend.'' She says trying to justify her frustration as she let out a frustrated groan.

''The point is I feel like an idiot and this guys a dick and a little part of me actually got my hopes up. So now I'm angry and as I can't actually go bat a ball I'm throwing it ok?' She says before Will can even speak. He just looks at her for a moment not entirely sure what to say.

''You fucked up my left eye?'' Are the first words out of his mouth and Katy rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

''Yes, I didn't get the shade right and it looked a bit lopsided.'' She admits holding out a hand for the ball again which she doesn't get.

''Well at least it was only the one night.'' He almost shrugs and if he weren't holding the ball Katy would have thrown it at him.

''What do you want anyway?'' She asks suddenly realising there must be a reason why he's in here.

''I have a favour to ask.'' Will grimaces because he can't believe himself that he actually promised this but he did and now Uncle Will can't go back on his word.

''What is it?'' Katy asks raising an eyebrow at him.

''Well, my sister is coming to visit with her kids and I promised them a tour of the studio because apparently it's like a magical land to them and I may have accidentally promised my niece that she could have her make-up done like a celebrity.'' Will winces a little. ''I don't even know why I did it, I don't even like the kid that much but she said in this cutesy voice about being a princess and I said I knew someone who could do it.''

''You told your niece I could make her into a princess?'' Katy asks him. She's confused because there's a voice in her head saying **why **and then the other half of her is completely flattered that he actually thought about her. That he trusts her to take care of his niece and make her look like a princess.

''Well yeah, you're the best in here and I just thought, well I didn't think.'' Will throws the ball in the air and attempts puppy dog eyes.

''They don't work on me.'' Katy says but she's ever more flattered. Will blinks his eyes at her a few times as she considers and Katy caves. ''Fine, ok, yes.'' She says rolling her eyes. ''In here?''

''That's what I was thinking.'' Will watches her for a moment. ''After I've shown them bits and pieces. I swear I think my sisters told them it's like Disneyland which is just-'' He sighs again.

''It's fine, I'll get a crown and everything from wardrobe.'' Katy shrugs him off and holds her hands out for the ball which this time Will actually throws back to her.

''There's batting cages about three blocks from here you know?'' Will says.

''Are you offering to take me because that's not a wise move McAvoy.'' Katy retorts with a small smile.

_**October 31st 2002 **_

''You want yours doing? I'm doing everyone else's.'' Katy hollers at Will through the office, she's talking about make-up. It's Halloween and pretty much everyone there is heading down to a bar called The Ruby Lounge where they've got a Halloween party on. It's a Thursday and Will's only in because someone needed a fair bit of information from him.

''I'm not going.'' He retorts.

''What?'' Katy drops the brush she's been using on Gary and taps him on the shoulder to let him know he can go. ''What do you mean you aren't going?'' Katy asks crossing to Will.

''Why would I be going?'' He shrugs.

''Because it's fun Mr Grumpy Gills, what did you get dumped again?'' She says prodding him gently.

''Why would I want to go to a party, dress up and make a fool of myself when I could be at home with the game and a bottle of scotch?'' Will asks deadpan.

''The game will be on and there's alcohol, it's a bar.'' Katy replies putting her hands on her hips.

''No.'' Will repeats. This time Katy gives him puppy dog eyes. ''I'm arguing with a badly dressed witch with bad hair.'' He shakes his head.

''I'm not in my- hey I'm not badly dressed! I'm supposed to be Medusa, hence the green and the snakes.'' Katy narrows her eyes at Will and he freezes mocking her. ''Come on, throw a tux on and I'll make you into Dracula.'' Katy nods. ''Come on, you might meet the woman of your dreams there.'' Will glances around the office with his hands on his hips and says no again before heading down to the temp office he has on the weekends. Katy follows him not quite ready to give up.

Will's been the weekend anchor for under a year now but he's never been out with the office. He just thinks it will be awkward.

''Come on.'' Katy says again. ''Please. If you come and you don't find a date for that awful dinner you have to go to next week. I'll come.'' Katy grimaces and Will raises an eyebrow at her like he has a habit of doing. Two weeks ago he got an invitation to a dinner. An old friend from college, it's all tuxes and a lot of pomp and circumstance but he doesn't have an excuse, not a good one anyway and the fact he's anchoring the following day leaves out pretending to be sick. He asked Katy on the off chance and she flat out refused. It's bad enough someday's being in the office, she's intelligent and can hold her own but Will's seen the way people look at her sometimes because golly gosh a make-up artist having actual knowledge and intelligent opinions about the world. It baffles them and it gives them reason to ignore her. It's mainly guests they have on but occasionally it's new staff members or those who haven't spent time with her. It's one of the things Will likes about her though, the fact she can hold her own in a conversation. That is exactly why she refused to go with him.

''_Oh yeah, great I can come and be taken for a bimbo all night, not that you only date bimbos but you get where I'm going with this right?'' _

_''They'll think you're my squeeze or potential housewife material and being some of the doucebags they are will expect you not to engage them when they voice a shitty comment.'' _

''You'll come with me if I come out now?'' Will asks.

''If you come out now, dressed up.'' She adds and Will grimaces. ''Come on what do you have to lose really?''

Will gives in and he isn't entirely sure why, he's developed this odd sort of friendship with Katy. She does him favours occasionally and he does her favours, they've been out for drinks twice but they only really discussed what he'd been talking about on the show, it had been work talk with after work drinks.

''See nothing to lose.'' Katy smiles handing him a drink, she looks amazing as Medusa. There's green and gold snakes wrapped around that naturally Black hair, that Will think suits her a lot better than the chocolate she had it when they first met. Whilst Will is whiter than white with blood on his fangs and dark circles under his eyes; a vampire Lugosi would be proud of. Katy has green and gold dusting her skin, whilst Will's make-up is only on his face Katy's arms and chest are covered. It enhances that already beautiful coffee coloured skin and makes her look like some exotic alien from the glory days of Star Trek. The greens and golds aren't heavy or bold enough to create a comical effect.

''I look like an idiot.'' He says with a shrug downing his first drink and tapping the bar for another.

''So does everyone else in here.'' Katy nudges him gently.

''I could be at home watching the Jets now.'' Will grumbles.

''More of a Seahawks girl myself.'' Katy says. ''Besides their last game was four days ago and their next game is 3 days away.'' She shrugs and leans against the bar having a look at who's in the there.

''I have it recorded.'' Will says before letting out a laugh. ''Wait, how do you know that?'' He's a little shocked because he's never had the slightest indication she's interested in football.

''I follow the season pretty damn closely I'll have you know.'' Katy mocks offence.

''And you're a Seahawks girl?'' He laughs and Katy puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes at him.

''You've only been in the Superbowl once and that was 1968 so you can keep your damn mouth shut.'' She says defensively. ''They're where my hearts at but I'm also a pretty big Bronco's fan if I'm honest. I like baseball too but honestly when it comes to that I prefer playing than watching. Channelling aggression through the bat.''

''So that's why you're so calm in the office all the time?'' Will chuckles.

''I guess, maybe a little. It was my dad got me into it. Used take me out to an open field and we used to play for hours.''

''Yeah I played for a while in highschool but I stopped and now I'm a middle aged man I doubt I should be playing anything so active.''

''You're not old.'' Katy reassures him like she does every time he says something self deprecating.

''I feel it.'' Will replies downing another drink.

''Why?'' Katy asks finishing her own and ordering another.

''Maybe it has something to do with being in a bar surrounded by twenty some things.''

''Not all of us are that young, I turn thirty next year and there's at least four people I can see from here who aren't.''

''Did you just say you turn thirty next year?'' Wills shocked, he assumed she was younger than that but just never got around to asking.

''I'll take that as a compliment, assuming you meant I look younger is better than assuming you think I look older.''

''Which I don't.''

''Do you have all the games recorded then?''

''The one's I like.''

''How do you know you like them if you haven't watched them.''

''I don't, I just delete the one's I don't like.'' Will says ordering another drink and skimming the room.

''Oh this is going to be good.'' Katy says gesturing to the Piano, Elliot and Brenda in the corner. ''It's like a tradition, anywhere they go with a piano, it's so dorky.'' She adds a small smile crossing her face. ''They're both massive fans of Frasier and they re-enact this scene from an episode. They quote it to each other sometimes across the office. Frasier not the song.'' Katy shakes her head as Brenda starts this odd drawled, croaky rendition of I Get A Kick Out Of You using one of the audience members as the Marty she needs. It's comical, the timings spot on and it's funnier because nearly everyone in the office has seen the clip after the first time they did it.

When it gets to 12am the numbers start to dwindle a little and Katy decides it's time to go home. She's very drunk and Will is almost on her level, he's impressed that she can hold all her liquor, bar it seems Jack Daniels.

''Are you sure you're going to be ok, maybe I should walk you home.'' Will says the chilly air hitting him as he steps out of the bar, holding the door open for Katy. His eyes wander for a moment. He's never thought about her like that before, in that outfit and looking like she does though he considers it for a minute.

''I'll be FINE! It's not like I hav-WHOOPS!'' Katy slips as she's talking and has to grab his arm for support. ''You Will McAvoy are a saint and a gentleman. I don't understand why you're still single! I'm going to make it my mission to find you the woman of your dreams.'' She smiles taking his hand. It's so easy and free and there's something inside him that says perhaps he should be a little freaked out by this but he isn't, because it's friendly and she doesn't mean anything by it.

''Come on you can take me back to yours until I sober up. I don't think I can remember the code to get into the apartment building anyway.'' She shrugs and links his arm.

''I can just get the taxi to take you home?'' Will asks. ''But I do have the game recorded.''

''And beer.'' Katy refers to his earlier implication of such.

''I don't think you need any more.'' Will says opening the door to a cab for her.

_''_Yeah well lucky for you I don't usually listen to what you think.'' She prods him and lets out a laugh. They get back to Will's and he plies her with coffee or, well, he tries too. She has water and coffee but only seems to take sips of the water. Will throws the game on but they become embroiled in a discussion about drugs in the game and Katy is surprisingly coherent despite her state. She's made herself comfy. Kicked her shoes off and is just sitting there. Will starts to look at her through beer goggles and he's not sure that he likes what he's seeing because deep down inside somewhere he _does like what he's seeing. _There's a beautiful young woman on his sofa with legs to die for who spent half the night looking like she stepped out of a b-movie. She's raring to talk about football or politics, but, only after she got rid of he movie make-up. Well, most of it so she didn't get it everywhere. There's no airs about her, she is completely comfortable in her own skin and comfortable with him and he likes that. He's gotten up to get them another drink and is mulling all this over in the kitchen. When he realises he really needs to go back out there. When he does she's asleep, mumbling and moving a little like she was on 9/11.

Will lifts her legs gently out from underneath her and then throws a blanket over her, he looks at her and then shakes his head. Alcohol does stupid things to the brain and of course he's going to look at her at least once in a while like that when she's the sex he's attracted too. If she was a man it wouldn't happen, at all, ever. Then again none of his male friends would look that good in a dress.

Either way it's a can of worms Will doesn't want to open, he's happy having someone in his life that he feels comfortable enough to jump from ranting about the economy to ranting about the Jets with and he isn't going to ruin that any time soon.

* * *

_**A/N: Feedback is welcome, if you don't like please continue on your merry way and I really do hope you enjoyed as it took quite a bit of courage to post this one! I promise some Mac next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4: December 10th 2004

_**Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own or am in anyway affliated with HBO or The Newsroom, the cast or the crew. The few original characters in here are completely of my own design however the characters and anything featured in the programme belongs solely to Sorkin and HBO. **_

_**A/N: Ok so I recently became totally obsessed with The Newsroom and I always seem to love taking on a challenge and what bigger challenge than a Will/OC fic? WAIT! I ship willxMac as hard as the next person but I can fully understand why Will can't just forgive Mac that easily whether he loves her or not. I trawled the fanfic sites and can't see many other pairings for Will. The fic includes a variety of ships over the course of the story and should be considered sort of AU! (as any fanfic is I guess) from the show. There are some pretty heavy subjects including mentions of domestic violence and rape in later chapters. I'm undecided as to whether Will and the OC will get together or not yet but there are heavy mentions of Will/Mac when it gets to those years in the story. Please enjoy. **_

* * *

_Will McAvoy might seem like a big strong man with shoulders that could hold up a household but when he's ill, well then he becomes a baby. Man Flu doesn't even begin to cover the wreck Will McAvoy is when he's ill. _

**_December 10th 2004 _**

_The dynamics in the studio have certainly changed over the past two years, Will McAvoy, the same Will McAvoy who was entirely nervous before his first time on air, who was thrown into 9/11 is heading up his own show News Night at 9:00pm. The audience love him and they love co-anchor in the form of Elliot. When Will got the slot he insisted that Katy be his personal make-up artist. ''Well I don't trust anyone else with my face.'' had been his exact words to Charlie and now thanks to that she's running the department. The head of make-up, of course her own focus is still all on McAvoy. _

_Will felt like he owed her after all the encouragement she had given him on that first show. After 9/11 after everything really, just for being a friend, so he had a quiet hand in her getting the promotion._

_The flu has been going around the office for weeks and Katy has warned Will about getting something to prevent him getting it. Seeing the Doctor early, getting some shots or some tablets just so he isn't off his feet for too long. She gets close enough to him every night to see the sweat on his brow so she knows when he starts with it. Will's a man though and apparently he doesn't have to see a doctor. Katy rolls her eyes when he argues with her and leaves him to it, it isn't until the end of his segment on the ninth of December, almost three days later, that he all but collapses after the show. Katy is the one too deal with him, he goes to his office and collapses into the chair. He doesn't want anyone else to come in and see him because he's convinced he's going to be on the following night and no one needs to worry. When he stands up mid rant trying to prove he's ok he nearly falls over and Katy decides she needs to step in. She takes him home in a taxi and it's a miracle he even gets up to the apartment. Even with the lift it's still a fight to keep him on his feet, apparently sitting Will down in the taxi was a bad idea because he's gone from mild flu to major flu in the space of five minutes. _

_''Will you're going to have to support yourself!'' Katy says trying to get his key in the door. He wretches once and as soon as he's in the apartment bolts for the bathroom. After that, he's ill, he's dying of the flu and Katy is the best for staying with him. She manages to get him settled on the couch with the game on and a bucket next to him. Katy winces every time he's sick and dutifully empties the bucket but grumbles about how this is way out of her friendship jurisdiction and this is why he needs a proper woman in his life. _

_''Will I don't like your temperature.'' Katy says putting the back of her hand against his forehead. _

_''Neither do I.'' Will grumbles and shifts uncomfortably on the couch. _

_''I'm calling a doctor.'' Katy says wetting a towel and bringing it over to put on his head. She resists the urge to say she told him so because she's trying to be compassionate and take care of him. _

_By the time the doctor comes Will is burning up so hot you could fry an egg on his head. _

_''You'll be better in no time McAvoy, especially with a beautiful girlfriend like that taking care of you.'' The Doctor says smiling at Katy over the couch. _

_''Oh no we're not, no, god no it's not.'' Katy reacts before Will and Will just frowns at her. It's a hey-what's-wrong-with-me face. Katy isn't paying attention though she's too busy smiling at the handsome Doctor stood in Will's living room. _

_''Oh really? Well you must be some friend to stick around through this.'' Doctor Andrews says gesturing to the sick bucket. _

_''Well I have my moments.'' Katy lets out a laugh that Will's never heard before, is she- are they flirting! He's lay on the couch dying, his fever is through the roof and he feels like he's at deaths door and all the while they're flirting over the top of him. Will lets out another groan but he's ignored again. _

_''Your boyfriend must be extremely understanding.'' Doctor Andrews says and Will rolls his eyes and wishes the couch would swallow him whole. Second hand embarrassment starts to creep up through his system and he wishes there was something left to throw up. That'd sure ruin the moment. _

_''I don't have a boyfriend. Your wife must be understanding, you coming out at night to patients.'' Katy replies as the Doctor writes out a prescription. _

_''I'm not married.'' The doctor replies and laughs himself and Will groans again but he isn't being listened too. ''You'll be fine Mr McAvoy, plenty of fluids, antibiotics and the right kind of care and you'll be fine.'' He repeats. ''The vomiting will run it's course so no heavy meals.'' The doctor stands up and makes to leave and Katy follows him to show him out. ''Chicken soup or something should be fine, toast and water.'' Doctor Andrews says as he pulls open the door. _

_''I'll make sure he's recovered.'' Katy nods and he pauses in the doorway lingering for a minute. _

_''I don't normally do this.'' He pauses and Katy interjects. _

_''House calls this late at night?'' She asks letting out a laugh. _

_''Well that to but, look, do you want to come out to dinner sometime?'' He asks. ''I bet you get all kinds of offers from stars and I'm just a doctor but-'' _

_''I'd love to,'' Katy cuts him off and a grin spreads across his face. _

_''Great, uhm, er, Sunday? Is that good for you?'' _

_''That's great, I don't usually have to work on the weekend.'' Katy smiles at him. _

_''7:30 then, I'll, I'll pick you up.'' Doctor Andrews nods and Katy narrows her eyes at him because she hasn't given him her address yet. _

_''Here, my address is on here.'' She hands him one of the cards the studio had her printed and scribbles her address on the back of it. He tells her he's looking forward to it and leaves with a slightly lingering look. He's handsome, British and Katy's impressed that she's grabbed a date with him especially with the sounds of Will being sick in the background. _

_''I have a date.'' She says when she crosses to Will's kitchen, Will groans loudly as she starts pulling some bread out to make him some tea and toast. Katy is a little lost in thought though. By the time she's made it he's asleep, dead to the world and Katy decides to just camp out in the chair opposite, she'd go and lay her head down in his bed but she doesn't trust Will, being in the state he is, not to crawl into bed and mistake her for a pillow. She covers him over with a blanket and when she wakes up in the morning he's no longer being sick but he looks awful. There are dark circles under his eyes and he's pale, really pale. _

_Will is aching all over, from head to toe. His back, his neck, shoulder, legs everything and to top it all off he has chills so he's shaking every five minutes. He wants to shower, wants to shave, wants to go into work but he can barely lift his arms. He's exhausted his body and he knows, pushed it to the edge by working even when he shouldn't have been and now his body is pushing back. Elliot will have to hold the fort tonight but Will's sure he can do it. By 1 o'clock Will's tired of Katy fussing over him. He just wants to sleep all day and she keeps interrupting him with painkillers and antibiotics, telling him to drink some water or eat some toast. He grumbles and groans but still hasn't moved off the couch. At 5 o'clock Katy starts to feel it, she's been rushing around all day and forgotten to eat herself and now she feels a bit odd and is praying she hasn't got what Will has. _

_''Just let me die!'' Will grumbles when Katy wakes him up again for another round of antibiotics. ''What the hell is this crap doing on my TV?'' He asks when he notices Murder She Wrote is playing. _

_''Hey, Jessica Fletcher is part of a stable recovery.'' Katy jokes. ''Besides you were fast asleep, I could have put something else on like Jerry Springer.'' She grimaces. _

_''Why can't you just let me die?'' Will groans again when she shakes him as he attempts to go back to sleep. _

_''You should be grateful I'm still here the amount of complaining you're doing.'' Katy scolds him lightly. ''I called the studio before to let them know you wouldn't be on. I don't care if you think you can, you're not going in there and Charlie agrees with me, you're a health risk.'' Katy lets out a laugh wrinkling her nose. _

_''That's it, bask in my misery. Besides you're only hanging around to see if Doctor British comes back.'' Will says flinging his arm out towards the door. _

_''Jealous?'' She smirks lips curling up a little at the corner of her mouth _

_''Of him or of you because neither.'' Will says wrinkling his nose as though the idea disgusts him._

_''Oi!'' Katy slaps his arm and puts a glass of water in front of him. ''I'm taking care of you because no one else will, well no one else who isn't going to go snooping through your drawers. Show a little respect!'' _

_''Can I go back to sleep now?'' He says at her, that time she almost gets annoyed because of the look he gives her. _

_''When you've emptied that you cantankerous old goat.'' Katy points to the water and then shakes her head. She has to take a breath when she gets to the kitchen counter because she's starting to feel exhausted. She feels her own temperature and ignores it. If she pretends it's not happening then it's not happening. _

_Will sleeps in bed rather than on the couch but he still has chills and he still feels like hell. He's also still acting like an asshole. He's pretty lucky in that being a head of department means Katy can delegate, means occasionally she can, if she wants, work from home because there's people she trusts to get everyone else ready. _

_''No, no, no DON'T put that back in that case.'' Will shouts at her and then winces holding his head. _

_''Will will you give me a break I'm not going to put it in the wrong case.'' She replies exasperation clear in her voice as she changes the record. ''Are you serious?'' She says haughtily as she turns and catches him going for two day old scotch on the side. ''No.'' She snatches it up before he can drink it and the look on his face is as though she's taken his kidney. Katy waltzes out of the door dumping the records on the side as she goes. _

_''You know what I'm getting pretty sick of your attitude.'' Will shouts and winces again. _

_''You know what, you know what Will-Fucking-McAvoy. I'm getting pretty damn sick of you being an asshole so here.'' She storms towards him throws the packet of tablets at him and throws the full glass of water over him. ''Find someone else to take fucking care of you.'' She slams the pitcher of water down on the side so hard it spills over and onto the side. _

_''Thanks, I needed to rehydrate!'' Will calls sarcastically after her. Katy goes to storm out but she makes it to the door and realises how guilty she'll feel if she leaves and he goes to work. She wants to make sure he's well so instead she storms out onto the balcony with a full bottle of scotch and a glass. When she eventually comes back in later there's the gentle sound of snoring coming from Will's bedroom. She shakes her head at the mess he's left in the kitchen and the remainder of toast that's going to end up stuck to his back if she doesn't move it off the bed. She resists the urge to wake him up just to piss him off and covers him over. _

* * *

_Two days later and Will is fine but Katy's not. Whilst Will is busy flirting with the EP who's covering, Mackenzie, that's her name, Mackenzie McHale. She's short and slim with these amazingly long legs that Will can't take his eyes off. She's a fire cracker too and puts him in his place once or twice. There's chemistry but she has a boyfriend so Will simply enjoys the flirting. Katy, on the other hand, is feeling ropey and rough and her date with the Doctor doesn't go well. Well she has a fever for a start and he ends up having to drive her home, checking her over and prescribing antibiotics. Katy is a more than a little surprised when he actually wants to take her out again. She's even more surprised when Will turns up at hers with Chicken soup after work. She's not surprised when he starts to tell her about the wonderful EP he had to deal with and the great legs and ass she had._

* * *

_**A/N: Feedback is welcome, if you don't like please continue on your merry way and I really do hope you enjoyed as it took quite a bit of courage to post this one! I promise some Mac next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5: May 3rd 2007

_**Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own or am in anyway affliated with HBO or The Newsroom, the cast or the crew. The few original characters in here are completely of my own design however the characters and anything featured in the programme belongs solely to Sorkin and HBO. **_

_**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I'm also sorry for the time jump. I had a few bits and pieces for between this chapter and the last but I couldn't get them to come fully to fruition so I just decided to go ahead and make the leap. **_

* * *

**_May 3rd 2007_**

_A lot can happen over the span of several years births, deaths, marriages, happiness, depression. It's all part of life, wars are won and people are killed and it all just ends up yesterdays news. Katy has to wonder how she got here, how things ended up this bad. She stands in the make-up room and tries to move her wrist but it isn't going to work, it's far too painful. She's a master at masking that now but this is on a whole other level. She's taken the bandage off and is trying to make it look not so bad. Andrew said it would be fine but then he would. Andrew, Andrew whom she loved, whom she married and trusted had turned out to be something completely different._

_Most people would call him a monster, Katy had to wonder how she got here, how she ended up in the clutches of a monster. She puts a little make up on her wrist to make it look less sore but without both hands it's a botched job. She doesn't want to be sent home and she doesn't want to have to stop working. Work is the only thing she has right now. Will might be wrapped up with Mac and Sandra might be wrapped up with Kays but when she's in work they're a family and they're there._

_Katy's not quite a shadow of her former self yet, she has a way to go before that happens but the fact she hasn't spoken out yet says something about how much she's changed. Katy stares at herself in the mirror for a moment, there's a balloon in her chest ready to burst, she's at breaking point and she needs to tell someone. She needs help but she has no family here, he's isolated her from her friends outside of work and so the only people she has are those inside this Newsroom. The people she helps prepare for television. Will is the only one she really trusts with something of this magnitude because of what happened to him when he was younger. She's going to tell him, she has to. After the broadcast._

_Mac walks into his office, she can't take it any more, the guilt is killing her and she thinks the best time is now, in fifteen minutes he'll be in make-up. Like ripping a plaster off that's how she's thinking about it. If she does it before the broadcast then he can calm down as he broadcasts. It's not a shitty move, it's a right move. She's done it before tell him she broke one of his mugs right before a broadcast, he was mad but the broadcast allowed him time to cool down. This isn't a mug though, this is so much more than a mug, this is his heart. Mac can't take it any more though and Will deserves the truth, that's the way she sees it._

_''Billy,'' She says when she walks into the office, he turns all bright eyed with a smile on his face like he does. Mac's chest tightens she can't do this, but she has to because if she doesn't do it right this second she's worried she might blurt it out on air. There are tears in her eyes before she says anything else and when Will takes a step toward her she takes a step back. He tries to ask her what's wrong and she shakes her head, she tucks her hair behind her ear and then just blurts it out, blurts out everything about what's been going on, everything about the affair._

___Mackenzie's confession hits him like a tonne of bricks, like he's been smacked in the face, like she's actually forced her hand inside his chest and pulled out his heart and she's holding it. She's laughing at him, that's what it feels like. Will feels rejected, foolish, disappointed and embarrassed. He's not even angry and it's not because he can't be mad at Mac it's because he just can't feel it past the disappointment._

_"__I don't love him though." Mackenzie says the words as though it's an excuse and Will just can't comprehend the way she says it. He honestly thinks that she thinks this is all going to be ok. He can see it in her eyes. This isn't an argument about the show that ends in them fucking against a wall though. She's been with another man for the past four months and what hurts all the more is that it's the same man who fucked her over before. Will has been nothing but a loving gentlemen because that's who Will is, he's never, he never would hurt her like that and yet she's done it to him and with Brian. The wounds raw and her standing their with that please forgive me look is just rubbing salt into it. Will can't speak, it's a miracle he's still standing if he's honest._

_Will's had his heart broken before, once or twice, he's rarely the one to break someone else's heart because he's a nice guy. An asshole sometimes, especially when it comes to his politics and views but when he's with someone he's a gentlemen. It doesn't hurt like this though and he can't figure out what makes the betrayal worse, whether it's the fact he thinks, knows, he was falling in love with Mac or maybe it's the fact he was so foolish, foolish enough to think about proposing. He thinks about telling her that screaming it at her but he doesn't._

_"__Billy say something." Mackenzie says through tears. She's just staring at him like she's expecting him to wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything's going to be ok._

_"__What do you want me to say Mackenzie?" Will sighs and it's similar to when a parent makes sure a child knows just how disappointed they are in them. He knows it grates on her and that's probably why he's taking the tone he is. "It's ok, it's fine you can treat me like a doormat and I'll roll over like a good boy?" Will asks._

_"__It wasn't like that." Mackenzie says. "I fucked up."_

_"__No Mackenzie, fucking up is getting wasted and fucking an intern, fucking up is kissing a stranger in a bar, not that they are any more acceptable." He says pointedly. "Fucking up isn't spending four months with your ex and failing to tell your current boyfriend." Will adds. "That's not fucking up, you knew exactly what you were doing." It's almost like he physically slapped her because she recoils. It's all the more terrible because she knows he's right, she can make all the excuses she likes but she knows deep down that he's right, she did know exactly what she was doing and she knew what the consequences could be. Well no actually, because deep down she believed Will would forgive her or maybe Brian would make a promise. She knew something would happen though but she can't admit it's her fault right now not really. She'll tell him that Brian was like a drug, that he manipulated her, that she didn't know where her head was at but deep down they both know what really happened._

_The man who treated her like crap, the man who was exciting, not pinned down and a fire-starter, the man whom Mac fell in love with, the man she felt passion for was there and he wanted her back and it felt good to be wanted. It felt so good and where she should have given him a two finger salute and said "you had your chance." instead she got down on her knees and said "yes sir". All because Sweet reliable gentlemanly Will, Will who was steady, Will who was home, Will fucking McAvoy who was all about trying to please her, he wasn't enough. More so perhaps that Will, Will fucking McAvoy would be waiting when things went wrong, waiting with open arms to hold her close and tell her it was ok. She'd underestimated him, assumed something that wasn't. Missed a trick somewhere along the way._

_Now it's broken, it's all a horrible broken mess and she doesn't know what to do, her heart is pounding in her chest and telling her to run. All she can do is whisper the smallest of pleas and all it does is infuriate Will more._

_"__Get out." Will says, his tone is low and monotonous because he doesn't want her to see that he's broken, completely and utterly. He was in heaven, he thought he was going to build a family, going to build a home. He believed that karma was finally giving him something after the shitty family home he'd had growing up. A really family to call his own, not the newsroom. ACN are a family, are his family but at the same time they're not because they all have homes and friends of their own to go to. Will thought he had something tangible, a family he could see and touch and feel. He thought Mac was going to be that family, the house was going to become a home. He's trying to keep the tears out of his eyes and he can't even look at her. He repeats the words again. "Get out." It rumbles in his chest almost like a growl._

_"__Billy please." Mac says, there's not even an I'm sorry on her lips just the plea. Will knows that forgiveness is a selfish thing, it does everything for the other person and nothing for the victim, so no, no he won't forgive her, no he won't give her what she needs to feel better. Will is going to cling onto that._

_"__Get out." Will says for a final time and that time Mac leaves._

_Katy waits and waits in the make-up room and decides it's time to hunt Will out when he's got 4 minutes until he's on air and he still hasn't shown. She swallows takes a breath and pushes his office door open with her shoulder holding the kit in her hand._

_''Will?'' Katy says, Will barely moves, he looks at her with red eyes, puffy underneath where he's clearly trying to hold everything together. ''Will what is it?'' Katy ask him putting the bag down and taking a step towards him. Will takes a big sniff, rubs under his nose and juts his jaw as though the words are stuck in his mouth and he doesn't want them to come out. He rubs his face and coughs._

_''Mac.'' Will starts, Katy moves her wrist behind her hand not that he's going to notice it now anyway._

_''Mac's what? Will what is it.'' Katy asks him again._

_''She chea-'' Will coughs again and sits up as though he's readying for her to sort out his face. ''She cheated on me.''_

_''What?'' Katy's shocked, more than shocked because if there was one couple she was happy for. Ridiculously happy for, perhaps a little invested in as though they're fiction, it was Mac and Will. Mac and Will who fight and argue and have chemistry that would make most couples jealous._

_''She cheated on me. I thought-'' Will starts and there's a shout from somewhere in the office to say that he needs to get a move on. Katy is still trying to process what she's just heard, she just stares at Will, he looks, he just looks broken._

_''Will I'm-'' Katy begins and Will stops her._

_''Get me ready.'' He says._

_''Will I don't want, it's not my place but-'' Katy begins again as she starts to try and sort under his eyes using one hand. She winces when she has to use her other._

_''What happened to your hand?'' Will asks barely glancing down and trying to change the subject, he knows exactly what she's going to say and he doesn't want her to finish it._

_''Nothing.'' Katy says and it's the end of it. Will goes on he deals with it and when he comes out the other side he's still mad, he's still annoyed but what's worse he's annoyed she did it right before he was due to go on air. He can see her reasoning, he can because he knows the way she thinks but its something else to cling onto that's making anger boil in his blood._

_''I can't fucking believe you did that!'' Will slams the drawer when she enters. ''It's not bad enough you rip my heart out, you have to ten fucking seconds before I'm on air.'' Will shouts and this is good, Mac thinks this is good. Mac makes a comment about it being more than ten seconds but Will isn't impressed. His jaw juts to the side again and hands on hip he just turns his head away from her._

_''Get out.'' He doesn't look at her and just drops into a chair._

_Katy knows she can't talk to Will now, she can't put this on him too. She, has to do the protecting._

_Will has 32 missed calls when he gets home and he has Katy banging on his door at half eleven._

_''Will it's Katy let me in.'' She bangs on the door again. It's been a long time since she had a key, since she could just walk into his apartment. It's been a long time since she came over this late and it's been a long time since she's been this worried about him. It's good in some ways the worry is taking her mind off everything she's going through._

_''What?'' Will says opening the door a fraction. Katy pushes the door open and walks passed him._

_''You're going to talk to me that's what. The woman you love just broke your heart, what happened?'' Katy says and it's not exactly tactful._

_''She was cheating on me for four months.''_

_''What are-''_

_''What am I going to do I don't know.''_

_''But surely you can't-''_

_''Can't take her back? Can't trust her? I don't know what I'm doing yet.'' Will says and Katy sighs. It pisses him off because who's she to come in here and tell him how to feel about his relationship. He knows she's only trying to be a good friend but right now he wants to be alone and when he lashes out it's not really at her. ''You'll be pleased if I do, all eyes back on Katy.'' He makes the comment almost offhandedly and Katy's jaw drops._

_''What?'' It barely comes out as an actual phrase, more an exhale._

_''Andrew told me all about your little fit when I blew you off for Mac.'' Will waves his hand. ''When the play offs were on.'' Katy feels like he's winded her because she thought the one person he hadn't got to was Will but clearly she was wrong._

_''I would never- you know what, when you want to talk I'll be waiting.'' Katy says simply because it's all she can do not to start crying in front of him. She takes herself out of the apartment before he can apologise and into the car. She breaks down completely in there, she's trapped, she feels helpless and a little like a turtle on it's back. There's no escape now._

_Will slinks out onto the balcony with a bottle of scotch and just tries to process everything, tries to process what's happening, what's happened. Mac was practically moved in. He just hadn't gotten around to asking her yet and now, now everything is falling apart around him. He sits up all night and the phone keeps buzzing next to him but he ignores it. He needs to think. Maybe in time, maybe in time he can forgive and forget, maybe in time he can move on but not right now. Right now he has to leave her. Right now he has to break up with her because everything suddenly feels toxic. Every memory, every time he'll see her takes on this toxic hue in his mind and the Mac he loved becomes distorted into this woman who's laughing at him. She becomes this monster, as though she's possessed in his head. She's a witch from an old fashioned film and she's cackling at him. He thinks back over the last four months and every phone call, every text, every email whilst she wasn't with him, he starts to wonder if she was with Brian in those moments. If in those moments Brian was kissing her neck, making her squirm, if she was with him._

_Will drinks until he passes out but even then Mac and Brian get inside his dreams so he drinks a little more and then he doesn't just pass out he blacks out._

* * *

_**A/N: Feedback is welcome, if you don't like please continue on your merry way and I really do hope you enjoyed as it took quite a bit of courage to post this one!**_


End file.
